I'd Do Anything For You
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Katniss gets hurt in a hunting accident, and Johanna has to get a prescription from the pharmacy.


Katniss leaned over and reached for a pillow that had fallen of her bed. "Let me get that," said Johanna.

"No, I can get it," said Katniss just as she fell out of bed.

Johanna picked Katniss up and put her back in bed. "If you need something, just call me."

"It was just a pillow," said Katniss.

"Yeah, and you somehow managed to fuck that up, brainless," said Johanna.

"You're so warm and nurturing," said Katniss.

"Don't lie." Johanna kissed Katniss's forehead. "It's what you love about me."

"You mean besides your ass?" said Katniss.

Johanna's kisses made their way down to Katniss's neck. "Hey, do you want to-"

"No," said Katniss. "Prim is in the other room."

"It's not like she's gonna walk in on us," said Johanna.

"Yes she will," said Katniss. "You left the door open."

"Whoops. My bad." Johanna went over to the door and closed it. "There. Happy now."

"No," said Katniss. "My knee still hurts."

"There are ways around that," said Johanna.

"Still no," said Katniss. "Besides, the painkillers are making me sleepy."

"Fine." Johanna pulled the blankets over Katniss. "Sweet dreams."

"Before you go," said Katniss. "Can you go to the pharmacy and fill my prescription?"

"No problem," said Johanna.

"Thanks," said Katniss. "Oh, can you bring Prim? It's just I'm drugged up and I don't like it when she's home alone."

"Sure," said Johanna.

"Thanks," said Katniss.

"No need for thanks," said Johanna. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Johanna tapped her foot as she stood in line for the pharmacy. The line was long and moved at a snail's pace. Prim wasn't making things any better. In addition to smelling like goat food, Prim had spent the entire trip complaining. "Why can't I stay home? Katniss always let's me ride shotgun. Why do I have to stand in line? This is taking forever."<p>

At one point, Johanna had caught Prim trying to shoplift some nail-polish. When Johanna told her to put it back, Prim started crying. "But Katniss always let's me wear nail-polish."

Johanna realize why Katniss didn't want to be left alone with Prim. Eventually she decided that the best solution to the problem was just to ignore Prim. This worked and Johanna hardly noticed Prim's presence. Of course this meant that Johanna had to focus on the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry," said the Pharmacist. "But we don't have a Doctor Geldmen in our records."

"It clearly says Doctor Feldmen," said the woman in front of Johanna. "That's an F."

"It looks like a G to me," said the Pharmacist. "I know it sounds anal, but we can't risk you trying to con us out of drugs."

"I just need some eye drops," said the woman. "It's not like there's a black market for eye drops."

"You'd be surprised," said the Pharmacist.

"Look, my doctor's phone number is on the prescription," said the woman. "Call him and he'll vouch for me."

"Alright," said the Pharmacist. He did just that and sure enough, the doctor clarified that he had ordered a prescription of eye drops for the woman. Unfortunately, the doctor had trouble pronouncing the woman's name, and so Johanna was stuck in line for another half-hour. She looked down at her prescription to make sure the doctor's name was clearly transcribed.

Finally everything was worked out and it was Johanna's turn to be helped. Just as she went up to the Pharmacist, a security guard went up to her. "Are you Johanna Mason?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you lose a kid?" said the Guard.

"No, she's right..." Johanna desperately looked around for Prim, only to find her gone. "I guess I did."

"Yeah, we have her," said the Guard. "Will you please come with me?"

"Can I just fill my prescription first?" said Johanna.

"Ma'am, you need to come with me," said the Guard.

"Fine." Johanna stamped her foot. She looked back at the line, and seeing how long it was, started kicking herself for losing track of Prim.

The Guard took Johanna to a backroom where Prim was sitting by herself at a table. "Is she yours?" said the Guard.

"Yes," said Johanna. "Thanks for finding her."

"Just doing my job," said the Guard. "I think you'd also like to know we caught her shoplifting."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Did she steal another bottle of nail-polish?"

"No," said the Guard. "She stole some liquor."

"What!" said Johanna.

"Yeah, we found her with a forty ounce bottle of malt liquor," said the Guard.

Johanna looked at Prim, who shrugged her shoulders. "Would you believe if I said that Katniss always let's me drink hard liquor?"

* * *

><p>When Johanna got home to Katniss, it was already dark. She sent Prim straight to her room and then went to check on Katniss. Johanna found her fast asleep and tried not to wake her. Of course, Katniss had freakishly good hearing and woke up almost as soon as she heard Johanna opening the door. "Jo, what time is it?"<p>

"It's late," said Johanna. "I've got your painkillers."

"Thanks," said Katniss. "So, how was Prim? Did she behave?"

"She was...well." Johanna thought of what to say. "She was actually quite helpful."

"Really?" said Katniss.

"Yeah," said Johanna. "And she was really quiet. At one point I thought I'd lost her."

"That's good," said Katniss. "Because usually she's a pain in the ass."


End file.
